1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leisure devices and more specifically to leisure reading devices while a reader is in a supine position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent art is found in Class 248 Supports, subclasses 165 and 445 and Design Class 6, subclasses 18, 20, 155, 176, and 184, the official classification of the United States Patent and Trademark Office. Examples of the most pertinent art found are:
______________________________________ 150,320 2,546,283 375,847 3,350,150 1,017,698 3,476,348 1,423,951 3,664,629 1,671,231 3,740,015 2,235,367 3,790,770 2,333,376 and Design patents: 126,561 228,998 220,911 236,667 ______________________________________
A number of problems remain in prior art disclosures regarding the difficulty of reading in a prone position. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 220,911 and Des. 228,998 show book holders similar to the present invention; however, no leg or pole is provided in either case. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,150, 3,476,348, 3,740,015 and 3,790,770 show transparent plastic or Plexiglas panels through which a book may be read. None except U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,150 shows a spring clip in addition to the plastic panels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,017,698 and 2,546,283 show book supports using glass panels through which a book may be read. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,671,231, 2,235,367, 2,333,376 show spring clips which hold a book open at the sides requiring readjustment after each page is turned. U.S. Pat. Nos. 375,847 and 1,423,951 show rings which lock legs together. U.S. Pat. No. 375,847 differs from the present invention as it slides from the top down rather than from the bottom up. U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,951 has two rings, one for the top and the other for the bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 150,320 shows a leg support similar to option two of the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 126,561 and Des. 236,667 show alternative approaches to the problem of reading while in a supine position with U.S. Pat. No. Des. 126,561 showing a pointed stand which may be driven into the ground.
Although several prior art disclosures, notably U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,150 and Des. 228,998, incorporate some feature of the present invention, none of the prior art disclosures have all the features and thus the flexibility of the present invention for use not only on soft surfaces like a beach but also hard surfaces like floors.